


Drunk Hearts Talk Louder

by lilolilyrae



Series: Drunk Hearts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Alcohol is involved. Things happen. And the result might not even be all that bad...





	Drunk Hearts Talk Louder

It should be a usual Friday night, but then there's nothing usual about it.

5-0 had just finished a tough case, the team had celebrated with drinks and food, then Danny had an argument on the phone with Rachel and Steve had gotten him the hard stuff to get over it, drinking at least as much of it as Danny did. After, they went to Steve's, maybe having forgotten that they already had their fair share of alcohol for the day, they kept drinking, first their usual longboards then a whiskey Steve found in one of the cupboards... 

Safe to say, they were drunk of their asses. 

 

Later, neither of them knows exactly how it happened, who moved first, whether they really intended to do this... But What happens is, they kiss, and then they keep kissing, moving through the house and falling into bed...

Danny dreamily looks at Steve under him, and he kisses his cheek, and his neck, and his chest, and now that he's already here he can't resist sucking one of Steve's nipples into his mouth...

At first, Steve's very responsive, moaning and squirming under his touch, so when suddenly he's just laying there, breathing heavily, Danny's confused. He moves up a bit to get a look at Steve's face, and once the room stopped moving enough for him to focus on the man in front of him, he sees that, sure enough, Steve just passed out. He might even be snoring a bit.

With a shrug, drunk Danny decides that it's as it is, and the best course of action obviously has to be to go to sleep as well. He just flops down face first on top of his partner, and seconds later he's out as well.

 

 

As Steve's waking up, the first thing he notices is a pounding headache. 

Which might speak for just how much alcohol is still active in his system despite the obvious hangover, because usually, the first thing you notice when you wake up and there's a body on top of you, is that there's a body on top of you, especially if you're used to sleeping alone.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Steve focuses on the form of the weight that's kind of crushing him. Danny. Damn.

And also damn, he really has to use the bathroom, but he also doesn't want to leave... Not just because the headache is very likely to get worse as soon as he's anything other than horizontal, but also because he's not sure he's ever going to get to feel Danny this intimate and close to him, and he really wants to savor the moment.

Why did they have to be so goddamn drunk for this to happen? Now he can't even be sure whether Danny really wanted it, would want for this to happen again... Because Steve wants to, oh god he wants.

Laying there, trying to ignore his head and his bladder, he ponders over the best course of action... Going to the bathroom and risking Danny sneaking out in the meantime and pretending like thr last evening never happened, or just waking Danno, or waiting until he wakes on his own, and maybe be faced with painful rejection?

In the end he can't ignore the pressure in his bladder any longer, so he untangles himself from Danny, goes to the bathroom to relieve himself, take a pill against the hangover, and slips back into bed. Danny is still asleep and snuggles closer. Steve allows him to lay back on top of him and puts his arms around the other man, feeling content.

That's when he feels Danny grow hard.

Steve freezes.

Danny starts moving in his sleep, turning his head and pressing kisses to Steve's chest... Just like he he did last night, Steve remembers with a jerk. He doesn't dare move, despite knowing he should stop his friend, given that he's probably not aware of what he is doing. Or who he's doing it with.

Danny seems to be waking up, movements getting more coherent, then pressing a long kiss to a nipple- Steve's already thinking that maybe he does have a chance at this, but that exact moment Danny wakes up completely.

 

As he's getting aware of his environments aware of how this is in no way just a dream and that this is definitely a very real Steve McGarret under him, be scrambles to roll off of him, first blushing red then going completely pale.

"FUCK"

"Hey Danno..." Steve weakly lifts a hand in Danny's direction, not knowing how to soothe his partner.

Danny jerks away, shaking his head over and over-  
"Damn, this is so fucked up"

He sits up too fast, reels as the world goes blurry in front of his eyes, and Steve presses him back down.

"Deep breaths Danno, deep breaths okay?"

Danny gasps a few times before becoming calmer. 

"Fuck!" he can feel the tears in eyes, but he can't stop them. Hiding his face in the bedsheet, he starts to cry. Everything hurts, physically and emotionally. 

"Hey... Are you okay?" Steve asks, carefully avoiding to touch Danny while trying to get a look at his face.

"I mean... I didn't do anything... You did want it, last night? And I mean we didn't do much anyways-"

Danny immediately turns to look at him, red rimmed eyes opened wide:   
"That's what you think I'm concerned about?!"

Steve feels like his face is an entire questionmark, and it must have shown as Danny huffs out a breath, looking annoyed, and says "You have a _girlfriend_!"

  
Steve blinks.

"Wait... So you don't have a problem with both of us being guys, or with it being me?"

Danny squirms under his gaze.

"That doesn't change that-"

Steve suddenly has a big grin on his face and leans in closer.

Danny puts a hand inbetween them- well, inbetween him and Steve's mouth, really.

"Hey, I won't help you _cheat_ you animal!

Steve leans in close until Danny's hand is the only thing separating them. He draws it away and links their fingers together, but doesn't move to touch Danny otherwise. 

"Cath is _not_  my girlfriend, we're fuckbuddies whenever we're in the same town and both are single, and if you want it I'll even call off that arrangement forever, not that I think it's necessary because if you'll have me forever is exactly how long I'll be yours."

  
After he finishes, he crosses the distance and kisses Danny softly.

Danny splutters, frozen and wide eyed as his brain works through what Steve said- and then he curls a hand in the other man's hair, kissing Steve back, then deepening the kiss.

With a moan, Steve opens up for him, laying back down and pulling Danny on top of him. This morning started better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this setting without any specific ship in mind, then noticed that it fit both to McDanno and Everpanther... As I couldn't decide which pairing I like more, I'll just write both :D so stay tuned if you like Black Panther as well :)  
> If you want me to write more for this particular McDanno story or have another prompt, give me a heads up! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hit Kudos and leave me a Comment, it makes me smile!


End file.
